<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Dress by Ceto_is_Unbeatable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458993">A Change of Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceto_is_Unbeatable/pseuds/Ceto_is_Unbeatable'>Ceto_is_Unbeatable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceto_is_Unbeatable/pseuds/Ceto_is_Unbeatable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long has Byleth had to suffer summer days sweating in his black armor! Lady Rhea decides that a change in wardrobe must be arranged before the professor suffers a heat stroke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-morning on the third of Harpstring Moon when the professor made his way to the Archbishop's office. His summons was urgent, but what greeted him once he entered left Byleth in a confused state of embarrassment. The office was as pristine as ever. Old yet elegant rugs decorated with Saint Seiros's crest, an oaken desk well into it's hundreds, and an ornate settee where Lady Rhea sat reclined, a large bundle of navy cloth folded neatly in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Holiness," Byleth began.</p><p> </p><p>"Rhea is just fine," the Archbishop smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, Rhea, is this necessary?" Byleth gestured to the seamstress diligently measuring his calves.</p><p> </p><p>The seamstress in question had seemed to appear out of the nether to the professor. She had pounced on her prey/client with a swiftness that rivaled most highway men's ambushes. In response to Byleth's words, she did not stop her work, but tightened her measuring tape around his right wrist a tad too much in silent offence. The Archbishop chuckled at Byleth's plight as she straightened herself on the settee.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Byleth, your mercenary armor is hardly suitable to wear as a uniform. You work as a professor not a knight of Seiros. That is why I ordered this woman here to take your measurements, so a proper monastery uniform can be made." Byleth frowned at her words, staying quiet until the seamstress finished her work. Once done, the seamstress collected her notes and tools, bowed to the Archbishop, and left out the office door, not the nether Byleth was so sure she had phased out from.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Holi— I mean Rhea, if my armor is ill fit to wear, what shall I use while the uniform is being made?" Byleth's frown deepened as he oriented himself into parade rest.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up from her settee, the Archbishop walked over to where Byleth stood, and held out the large bundle of navy cloth.</p><p> </p><p>"Seteth has kindly lent a few old outfits from his younger years. They are a bit worn, but still in good condition I believe." the Archbishop handed over one of five for Byleth to unfold.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a sword dancer's robes!" Byleth said stunned.</p><p> </p><p>A navy tunic base with brown trimmings, pale pink accents, and an even darker navy wrap that began at the left shoulder all the way down to the professor's ankles dangled in his grasp. It was intricate yet practical, the silken fabric just thin enough to deliver deadly blows without breaking a sweat. Perfect even when trapped for long hours grading his students' monthly exams. Simply put, it was breathable.</p><p> </p><p>"The metal fastenings, adornments, and footwear have been delivered to your quarters by now, Byleth. Given that your stature is slightly smaller than Seteth's, these will fit more loosely than intended, but it should suffice for the time being." the Archbishop smiled warmly again at the professor as if a great injustice had finally been resolved.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth could say nothing more. Too overwhelmed by what had just transpired. So, like a puppet on strings, he accepted the donated clothing, bowed deeply to the Archbishop, and excused himself to his quarters. Later, after night had fallen, Byleth stood before his floor mirror dressed in the silken dancer robes. Candlelight gently glinting off his newly owned silver necklaces and bracers. The professor stared at his appearance and smiled wistfully. It seemed there was no longer a need for leather armor now that he teaches within the walls of Garreg Mach.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps it's safe to say I've finally found a place to stay."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked male Byleth's dancer outfit, so I wanted a scene on how he got it. Forgive me if this story reads as rather dry, I mostly just wanted to indulge myself. Have a nice day, dear readers.</p><p>* I may add a second chapter with student and staff reaction, I just can't think of how to go about that at the moment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>